


Possenti draghi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi draghi [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragons, Eggpreg, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic basate sui draghi fantasy.
Series: I grandi draghi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671565





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: The Dragon's Clutch - [ EGG-HPREG/BIRTH WARNING ]; https://www.deviantart.com/anpafterhours/art/The-Dragon-s-Clutch-EGG-HPREG-BIRTH-WARNING-698288645

Compagno

Il drago strofinò il titanico muso contro la mano del principe.   
Quest'ultima era grande quanto una narice della gargantuesca lucertola.  
L'umano teneva le gambe dolorosamente aperte, il suo ventre era grosso come un titanico macigno e al suo interno c'era innumerevoli uova.  
Il drago utilizzò la punta dell'unghia di un'altra zampa per accarezzargli i capelli umidi di sudore.  
Il corpo del drago era ricoperto di dure squame lisce e lucide, che riflettevano la poca luce dell'ambiente.  
Il principe gocciolava un liquido violetto che ormai aveva creato una pozza sotto di sé.  
Il drago gli mandò addosso delle nuvolette ci fumo caldo, accarezzandogli la pelle umida di sudore.  
L'umano aveva un respiro ansante, il viso arrossato.


	2. Drago nero occhi verdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Merri Crismasu BY Luxianne; https://www.deviantart.com/luxianne/art/Merri-Crismasu-824695987.  
> Scritta sentendo: Stratovarius – Elysium.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 23. Abbracciarsi dinanzi a un fuoco.

Drago nero occhi verdi

L’uomo drago avvolse la coda intorno alla caviglia dell’amante, le grandi ali membranose gli ricadevano dietro le spalle. Era steso su un fianco ed i suoi corti capelli argentei risaltavano in contrasto con la sua pelle scura.

Nel buio le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano di riflessi più chiari.

La giovane donna gatto respirava pesantemente, profondamente addormentata. La sua coda era decorata da un anellino di metallo, non indossava altri indumenti che delle lunghe calze a righe.

Lui l’abbracciò, stringendole i fianchi sottili e le posò la testa sulla spalla, appisolandosi.

Alle loro spalle scoppiettava il fuocherello del camino che stava via via scemando, spegnendosi.

[105].


	3. Drago ancestrale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/chantilin/art/Dave-694285759; Dave BY Chantilin.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 59. Accoccolarsi a qualcuno.

Drago ancestrale

“Vieni qui e accoccolati” disse il drago ancestrale. Il suo corpo era come quello di un drago, ma la sua testa era formata da una nebulosa nera al cui interno brillavano due stelle sensoriali che facevano da occhi.

All’attaccatura del collo squamoso c’erano innumerevoli tentacoli neri, che rassomigliavano ad innumerevoli teste.

Un giovane dai corti capelli biondi obbedì al suo richiamo, abbandonandosi sul ventre molle della creatura.

L’umano aveva il ventre rigonfio, la pelle rosea e liscia lasciava intravedere il grande uovo al suo interno.

Dei draghetti tentacolari, identici al genitore, ma in miniatura, grandi quanto una mano, svolazzavano intorno alla ‘madre’.

[102].


End file.
